Rough Draft
by kradnohikari
Summary: Oneshot!  Light Jak and Jak meet for the first time, and things start to flare up between them... AU, slashly themes, Jak X Light Jak!


**Disclaimer- **I do not own the characters, but I do however own the little plot bunny that came up with this idea. -grins-

**Warnings- **Slashly themes, some blood, a small itty bitty kiss... and this is an AU, meaning it doesn't follow the Jak 3 storyline... Light Jak X Jak

_Italics are used when Light Jak is talking inside of Jak's mind..._

This my peeps is an idea that popped up when I started to play Jak 3... It is set at the point in the game where Jak first gets Light, and branches off on that little scene. Like I said before it is an AU, so it will not follow the way the game took it at all... Hehehehe... It's a one-shot... Not much as far as slash goes, just a small kiss, but I thought it was fitting for a first time meeting... Probably the only one thinks that... Nothing else to say except enjoy!

And for those of you who are reading this and want to flame it... This is a warning for you... Any flames will go to my bonfire of love... Where the couple mentioned in this fanfiction are, and they do things. -pulls out pictures of proof- Just a little advice though, don't read something you have no interest in... Just a little sidebar of info...

* * *

"Step up hero." A large Precursor statue spoke, the slits that served as its eyes, glowing. 

The young blonde warrior glanced at his friend on the ground, before throwing apprehension to the wind. Stepping forward, he made his way to a small raised platform slowly. His body was tense as he closed the gap, his mind wondering what was in store for him, this time. One foot went on the platform before another, as he saw a bright white light descend down.

Tilting his head upward, he glanced at the light, closing his light blue pools from it's rays. Blinded he felt himself lift into the air, as something new invaded his mind. Wincing in pain, he felt his body change and the being letting him control his body for the moment, with an echo of harsh laughter. Fabric ripped as blood started to drip out of his back, the flesh there parting and giving way to the rearrangement of bones.

Jak opened his mouth in a silent scream as a pair of transparent wings, burst out of his back, silver blood started to drip down the new additions. His body started to glow a bright white, with blue radiating off of his body. Blinking, he showed off a set of white pupil less orbs.

Stepping off the platform, he felt himself grow weak. Falling down to one knee, he felt the power leave him. Bringing a hand up to his head, he tried to will the headache that was starting to come at the transformation away.

"Jak?" Daxter asked, his voice small. Stepping forward, he placed a paw on his fallen friend's shoulder, not sure he could help in any way.

"Hero with this new power, you have a chance at saving your world. Keep this new entity close to your heart, and let him guide you through the upcoming darkness." The statue spoke, its voice carrying out through the room.

The blonde nodded, before standing up. Wincing slightly, he felt a slight pang from where the wings had emerged moments before. Turning his head to look at the large metal structure, his hues trailing down to look at the blood that had been split there moments earlier. _'What just happened?' _He asked himself, sure he would get no reply.

_"What happened?" A sarcastic voice cut through, the owner the new light creature, pacing back and forth in the dark abyss that existed within his hosts mind. Folding his hands behind his back, he lifted his white hues, to the dark being, before answering. "I am the newest guest to your mind. The Precursors shoved me in here, in hopes of saving you from this creature you call Dark…" He stopped turning around, before walking back the way he had come._

_"Though help may be far out of your reach." Silent for a moment, he tried to come up with an explanation for the other to follow, and understand. "I am here to balance out your soul, don't mind me. I will just be riding in this nice hole you created, wasting my life away." He muttered, falling onto the ground. With nothing beneath him, he crossed his glowing legs, letting his wings relax behind him, and fall limp._

_"Once in a while I may help you though, but for now you may want some rest." Sensing that his host was at his wits end, and on the verge of falling, and passing out where he stood. Done with giving out his advice, he closed his pools, letting the connection he had created die._

Jak felt like his energy was gone from him the minute the other had said that. Facing Daxter, he opened his mouth, trying to say something. Nothing came out, as he saw darkness creep onto the edges of his vision, and his body began to fall forward, hitting the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled, concerned. He thought of the metal heads that were inside his place, just waiting for the moment, they could rip into his small furred body. Gulping slowly, his long ears twitched, as he heard the sound of light footsteps echo through the silent hall. Backing into Jak's fallen body, he watched the entrance to the area, wondering if his time was up.

"If I die, I'm going to kick your ass in the afterlife, buddy." He muttered, adjusting his headgear. When the footsteps reached the door, he cringed, holding his hands out. "Orange lighting knows his karate!" He shouted, making hand chops in the air, and kicking his feet out in what was supposed to be a menacing manner.

"Orange Lighting, Hero." A soft stern voice called out, as Seem looked at the body on the floor. She raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing else.

Daxter stopped his wild movements, slowing down, before stopping completely. Straightening himself out, he turned around, embarrassed by the movements he had been caught doing. "Seem could you…" He trailed off, looking down at Jak's body. "Let Jak and I stay here for the night." He didn't turn around as he waited for the other's answer.

"Will you need help, carrying the hero?" She spoke softly, looking to one of the monks behind her. Beckoning one forth, she pointed to the young man lying face down on the ground. "Can you please pick him up?"

The man nodded, his painted face showing no emotions. Slowly walking over to the ottsel, he bent down, slipping his hands underneath the limp body. Lifting the man up, he threw him over his shoulder, before turning back to face Seem.

"Come follow us Orange Lighting." She said, turning around and walking off down the tunnel they had come from.

Both the male monk, and Daxter followed in a silence, before Daxter opened his mouth and started to talk. "So monk boy, does the job make a lot of money?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light blue pools came into view, as Jak blinked, banishing the remains of sleep from his body. Looking around, he felt a heavy, but warm material around him, and a semi-soft material below him. Lifting his head, he scanned his unfamiliar surroundings, finding that he was on a soft mattress, and his body was covered by a thick blanket. "Huh?" He spoke aloud, to himself rather then his 'guests'.

The room he was placed in was bare, with nothing, but a large metal door for an exit. Sighing a little, he let his head fall back down, taking comfort in the warmth the blankets provided in the cool darkness. A torch was unlit to his right, but there was a matchbook with matches for him, if he needed them.

Looking at the dark ceiling he let his mind wander. Thoughts of what he was going to do were his only concern. The place although foreign to him, was comforting in a way. "Light…" He muttered, naming the newest entity inside his head.

A white light blinded the blonde elf for a moment. Throwing a hand over his face, he tried to block it out the best he could, wondering what the source was. "What the hell?" He asked, letting the arm drop, when the light receded into just a dull glow.

Floating in the middle of the room, was a shadowy outline of the white winged persona. A cheeky grin made its way onto Light's face, as he flapped his wings slowly, letting them keep him afloat in the air. "Hello Jak." His tone of voice as sarcastic as before.

"How….?" Jak trailed off, not sure how this was possible. Dark had never done this before, the dark warrior had taken to taunting him from his mind. Blinking, he brought his hands up to his eyes, rubbing them to make sure he wasn't seeing an illusion created from the lack of light. Nothing changed, and he watched the hues of color, light up the ceiling, casting odd shadows.

"How? Oh just a little bit of playing around…" He let his hands fold behind his back, as he watched the other interested in the creatures workings. Light could read his hosts mind, thoughts, and inner most desires, but he found it better to ask. "I wanted to know a little more about you."

He floated down, placing himself next to Jak. Watching the other, he leaned forward, letting breath hit the other's face. "So what do you say?" He raised an eyebrow, letting his hands, rest in front of his body, helping him stay in the position he was in.

"A little about me hmm?" The blonde trailed off, a light blush gracing his face. He didn't know why, but this Light entity's proximity was making his thoughts run onto a path, he wasn't ready for. Letting his head roll to the side, he felt the breath hit his neck instead. He wasn't sure it was any better.

"What do you not like this?" He pulled back, his grin growing at the tension growing in the air. "So Wastelander tell me about your time in Haven City?" His face still hovered dangerously close, but not as close as before.

Jak let a low growl escape his throat as he heard the name of the city that had so effortlessly blamed their destruction on him. "I'm sure you know." He closed his pools, moving his head so that it was once again, facing the ceiling,. He almost died, when he saw the pupil less hues hovering centimeters above him, their lips almost touching. "What are you doing?" He whispered, his words betraying him, as they came out weak.

Light just grinned, and closed the gap between himself and the other. Letting his lips touch Jak's, he sat there waiting for the other to respond.

The blonde did so, letting his tongue, run along the Light's lower lips before plunging into the other's mouth. Fighting with the other, once he entered, he won, pulling away when his need for air was too great. Looking at the other, he wondered what Light had in store for him.

"See you later Jak." The glowing entity said, a grin on his face, as he pulled away, disappearing in a ball of white energy.

Jak just laughed at the situation he was now in, as he heard the door open. Throwing the covers off of him, he lifted his head, noticing Daxter had walked in, arms crossed over his chest. "Are we going, Dax?" He asked, trying to block out the taunts Dark was throwing at him.

"If you're ready… Cause I have to tell you the monks in this temple are creepy." The ottsel shuddered, letting his body lean against the doorframe.

Nodding, the hero stood up, and walked over to his friend, ready to leave the temple, and find out what Light's next move was.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are always nice to hear... Otherwise I sit and wonder.. And that leads to some interesting things... Whoosh! 


End file.
